


【佑灰】garage

by parkparkpark



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkparkpark/pseuds/parkparkpark
Summary: 非典型ABO/alpha易感期/檀木香＆苍兰花香、车震/
Relationships: 佑灰 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	【佑灰】garage

**Author's Note:**

> run!!!!

“来杯冰水，谢谢。”  
全圆佑思索再三，然后对酒吧吧台后的服务员说道。

服务员稍稍一愣，来酒吧里喝白开水的人并不多见。全圆佑想起和文俊辉约定好的，不可以一个人在酒吧买醉。

酒吧里的舞池正在下饺子。舞池旁边的蠢蠢欲动等待下锅，舞池中间熙熙攘攘的正煮着。绚烂的光线转动着飞舞着，灯红酒绿这个词便从这里诞生。不同的人带着不同的气味，在这里混成一团，像猫搅乱的毛线一样纠缠不清。

Alpha天生对气味敏感，易感期的alpha更是如此。各种各样的味道未经允许就闯进全圆佑的脑子里，涨得他头生疼。陌生的气味里没有文俊辉的影子，这让alpha十分没有安全感。想从口袋里摸出手机打个电话给那个备注写着“老婆”的电话号码，但是想起刚刚的争吵又只好委屈地把手机放回去。

到底为什么就吵架了呢？

他想不起来了，只知道自己处于易感期，内心的情绪波涛汹涌很不稳定，要从他的胸腔里冲出来，直接撞碎他的肋骨。

全圆佑拿起冰水猛灌了一口，淡淡的柠檬味本该舒缓内心的情绪，可是今天不知道为什么却越想越微屈。抑制剂放在家里没有带出来，深陷易感期的漩涡里无法自拔。满脑子都是文俊辉凶他的样子。其实也算不上凶，文俊辉只是把挂在他身上的自己扒拉开，并且第十次警告全圆佑不要在他开视频会议的时候挂在他身上。再这样以后都不跟全圆佑亲亲抱抱了。

怎么可以这样。为什么会这样。

文俊辉开会的时候可以抱着家里的猫，但是却不可以抱着他。

全圆佑委屈地把所有猫粮都藏起来后就跑来酒吧想要散心。

闻不到文俊辉的气味，又被酒吧的环境刺激着，悲伤的情绪源源不断又魂牵梦绕。Alpha能控制住自己的眼泪却控制不住自己的信息素。强烈又深沉的檀木香瞬间就充斥在整个酒吧密闭的空间里。很多敏感的omega想逃离这种带有攻击性的信息素，可是还没跑几步就腿一软跌在了地上。Alpha则被同类的信息素激起了攻击欲，开始疯狂的寻找气味的主人。就连闻不到气味的beta都感受到了强大的压迫感。

吧台后的服务生发现了全圆佑的不对劲，慌慌张张地冲过来想要赶紧给失控的alpha贴上抑制贴然后带离这个地方。酒吧里乱成一团，人们相互推搡着，不同的气味在空中交织炸开，惊叫声连连。

文俊辉接到电话然后赶来，接到正处于易感期的全圆佑时，已经是后半夜了。

全圆佑见到文俊辉的时候的表情，就差眼泪掉下来了。抱着文俊辉把头埋到肩膀上，深深的吸了一口气，闻到熟悉的信息素的味道心情才好了一点。

文俊辉低着头赔着笑给酒吧老板道了好几个歉，才拽着全圆佑到地下车库，然后把人塞进车里。

其实全圆佑易感期的时候还是很乖的，也不说话，就一直抱着文俊辉。走到哪里都要跟着，不然就委屈的像只没人要的猫。最近文俊辉的工作也很忙，没法一直照顾着全圆佑，疏忽了全圆佑易感期时的感受。

一个接一个的视频会议让他没有时间跟全圆佑抱抱或者亲亲，于是一场争吵在所难免。文俊辉也有些愧疚，拉开车门坐进驾驶位后也没急着开车。车里透着地下停车场微弱的灯光，大半夜的只剩他们一辆车显得有些空旷。

他看见了alpha有些发红的眼眶。全圆佑的眼睛很好看，黝黑深邃，全部都是自己的影子。

但心疼归心疼，该教育的还是要教育。

“易感期怎么可以来酒吧这种地方啊……”他认真地望着全圆佑，努力用比较平缓的语气说话，担心又刺激到此刻敏感的alpha。

“这样子会给别人添麻烦的。”文俊辉顺手锁上了车门。

不知道全圆佑有没有好好听他讲话，全圆佑垮着嘴角，伸手去牵文俊辉，侧身凑到文俊辉身边，小小声道

“老婆，想做…“

全圆佑突如其来的直球攻击让文俊辉脸红的别开视线，脑海里组织着语言想要再说点什么，但全圆佑突然伸手搂住他的肩膀，起身伸出长腿直接从副驾驶位跨到驾驶位，空间太小他就直接摁下座位旁边的按钮，座位的靠背被瞬间放倒，文俊辉还没反应过来全圆佑就已经欺身压了上来，把文俊辉死死圈进自己怀里。

全圆佑有些居高临下的看着文俊辉瞪大的眼睛，把脸凑近了些。两个人的鼻梁快要贴到一起，文俊辉能感受到全圆佑的灼热的呼吸洒在自己脸上。全圆佑把脸埋在文俊辉的颈窝处蹭着，带着一点点鼻音小声的说到

“宝贝，让我亲一下吧。”

不知道全圆佑想干嘛，但文俊辉闻到了浓烈得仿佛失控了的檀木香，他在全圆佑强大的信息素面前毫无还手之力，一下就软了腰。契合度极高的alpha信息素可以直接诱导发情，他感觉全身都开始快速升温，后穴的软肉开始不自觉地收缩，吐出水来，失禁一样的感觉让他脸一红，微微张开嘴喘气，根本不敢直视全圆佑的眼睛。

全圆佑也不管文俊辉同不同意，就吻上了文俊辉的嘴唇。易感期的他对这个吻肖想已久，因为太用力而磕破了嘴唇，血腥味在唇齿间弥漫开来。他伸出舌头从文俊辉口腔的每一寸碾过去，然后勾起文俊辉粉嫩的舌头往自己嘴里带，用力地吮吸着。来不及下咽的唾液顺着文俊辉的嘴角挂下来。他伸出手想推推全圆佑，可是一点力气都使不上，身体早就在alpha的信息素里软成了一滩水，只能发出呜呜的声音。

带着omega信息素的血液和唾液简直就是上好的催情剂，没有alpha能拒绝文俊辉这种甜到发腻的苍兰花的香。这几乎激起了全圆佑体内压抑已久的兽性。两个人的信息素没有任何阻隔地相互撕扯着，理智被逐渐碾压成薄片，拉成细丝，一触即断。

omega的身体已经在情潮中溃不成军，整个人都湿漉漉的，白色的上衣因为被打湿而变得半透明，胸前的红色被包裹在白色的布料下若隐若现。腿不自觉地勾上全圆佑的腰，似乎在邀请他，尽管文俊辉自己都还没反应过过来。

他伸手褪去文俊辉的衣服和裤子，白皙的身体在他眼前展露无遗。他张嘴含住文俊辉粉色的乳粒，舌头打着圈从上面碾过。Omega的身体敏感的不行，舔一下就开始颤抖，连声音都在抖。手无力地扶着他的肩膀

“圆…圆佑别……嗯……还在外面……“文俊辉小声的说到，像是在撒娇，因为胸前酥酥麻麻的快感而没法说出流利的句子，害怕一不小心就会有令人脸红的声音从嘴里漏出来。下身的性器颤颤巍巍地站了起来，吐着水。修长笔直的双腿磨蹭着全圆佑的腰，大腿根和屁股被全圆佑狠狠地揉过，由内而外泛着诱人的淡粉色。

后穴轻轻收缩着，吐出来的液体沿着大腿根往下流，打湿了驾驶座皮质的座位，在车外微弱的灯光的照射下波光粼粼的。

这样的文俊辉就是定时炸弹。

Alpha的信息素几乎是瞬间暴涨，文俊辉只觉得全圆佑的信息素像海浪一样把自己淹没了，无孔不入，烫得吓人，直接刺激着他的每一根神经。想着还在外面的地下停车场里不应该做这些事，可耐不住身体的本能，全圆佑亲哪里哪里就传来酥酥麻麻的感觉，神经末梢直接被点燃，一路烧到心底。全圆佑一握他的腰他就觉得今晚跑不掉了，后穴空虚得发痒让人难耐，像很久都没做过爱一样想要被插进来，被操弄，脑海里就只剩下了交配的本能。

全圆佑卡住文俊辉的腰往上抬，裤子还没来得及脱下，里面的性器硬得发疼，光是隔着布料磨蹭着就想操进去。文俊辉像猫一样蜷起身体缩进全圆佑的怀里蹭着，他难受得要命，想要撑起手臂去亲亲全圆佑，但是手臂酥软得没有一点力气，浑身热得火烧火燎，性器涨得难受但又射不出来。全圆佑根本不碰前面，而是专心致志地搂着他亲吻他的嘴唇，易感期的alpha似乎格外喜欢接吻，然后将手指探进后面吐着水的肉穴。

感觉到有异物的入侵全身都本能地绷紧了，小穴吮吸着手指，水止不住地往外流，淋了全圆佑一手。手指上的薄茧若有若无地蹭过肠壁上的敏感部位，电流就顺着尾椎骨一路上爬，逼着文俊辉发出呜呜的抗议声。

光是往里面摸还不够，全圆佑开始抽送着手指模仿交合时的动作。文俊辉小腹紧缩了一下发出小小的惊叫声，挠得全圆佑心头痒痒的。快感在脑海里炸开并且还在不断叠加，身体本能地迎合着全圆佑手上的动作小幅度地抖动着，声音因为快感而带上了哭腔

“圆佑……呜呜…别……“

但全圆佑非但没停下来反而加快了手指抽送的速度，还微微曲起手指从肠壁上挂过。停在隔壁车位的车响起了遥控开锁的声音，有人在超这边走过来。文俊辉不敢出声，把自己的嘴唇咬得发白，全身细细密密的抖着，脖子向后仰去，拉出一条好看的曲线，惹得全圆佑想上去咬一口。

这么想着就这么做了。隔壁车位的人进了车，伴随着发动机的响起的声音，全圆佑抽出了手指，握住文俊辉的性器，上下撸动了几下文俊辉就发出一声低叫，握在手里的性器跳动了一下就径直射了出来，白色的液体挂在全圆佑的衣服上。淡淡的腥味裹挟着omega苍兰花味的信息素又一次刺激着全圆佑，他眼睛里布满了血丝，凑到文俊辉的耳边，热气尽数喷在文俊辉的耳廓上，痒痒的。

“老婆，用手指就能射吗？“声音很低，沙哑的不像样。

旁边的车开走了，文俊辉大口喘着气，眼里全是泪，眼尾更是红得妖艳。高潮后的身体软绵绵的，他看着全圆佑脱去身上的衣服和裤子，狰狞的性器弹了出来，剑拔弩张地对着他打开的双腿。他瑟缩了一下，想把双腿合拢，却被全圆佑用手摁住，打得更开。

“闭嘴…“，文俊辉咬着牙说出两个字。  
全圆佑每次都格外喜欢在他耳边说些露骨的话，无论多少次都能让文俊辉羞的脸颊通红。即使羞得咬牙切齿说出来的话都软软的，像小奶猫的爪子勾人心。

全圆佑拖着文俊辉的屁股，好让他们两靠得近一些，性器在那泥泞不堪的穴口旁边戳弄着。文俊辉用小腿蹭着他的腰，他就摁住文俊辉的后脑勺和他接吻，吻完了用委屈的语气问文俊辉

“老婆，让我弄进去好不好。“

文俊辉被亲的缺氧，脑袋晕乎乎的根本经不住全圆佑这一套，后穴收缩着，空虚感让他发疯，全圆佑的信息素成了他在肉欲的海洋里的唯一慰藉。

“进……进来。“他把脸埋进全圆佑好看的脖颈间，嗅着alpha特有的味道。

粗大的性器狠狠地顶进又热又紧的小穴，撕裂的疼痛感几乎把文俊辉碾碎。尽管做了很久的扩张，但这个尺寸远远超过几根手指。高潮完的性器又颤巍巍的站了起来，眼泪也夺眶而出，顺着脸颊滑落下来。他张嘴咬上全圆佑的肩膀，在上面留下齿印。

紧致的甬道夹得全圆佑闷哼一声，高温又黏腻的肠壁贴上他的性器，催促着他往更深的地方撞去。他抬起文俊辉的腰，揉捏着文俊辉白皙的大腿往两边拉开，鲜红的穴口被扯得更开，性器也进得更深，每一次抽插都能带出透明的液体，一滴一滴落在车的座位上，伴随着文俊辉带着哭腔的呻吟。

全圆佑拉起文俊辉的小腿，把他的腿抬的更高。大开大合地往里顶弄，滚烫的性器紧紧贴着肠壁快速的抽插，发出令人羞耻的水声。文俊辉不用猜都知道下面一片狼藉，羞耻的恨不得耳朵现在就聋掉。

上周全圆佑送给文俊辉一对银色的耳钉，文俊辉悄悄戴上了。平时被耳鬓的头发挡住不容易看见，但这个时候全圆佑在昏暗的车里看到银制耳钉的微弱反光，心情好得不行，获得了巨大的满足感一般。

全圆佑俯下身去，舔过文俊辉的耳廓。文俊辉敏感的缩了一下脖子，但是全圆佑穷追不舍，细细地折磨文俊辉小巧的耳垂。一边舔银白色的耳钉，还不忘夸奖老婆带这个耳钉真漂亮。

明明知道文俊辉在性事上一贯害羞的很，偏偏全圆佑还一个劲的在他耳边说，“老婆好棒啊，最喜欢老婆了。“

文俊辉哭的满脸都是眼泪，不知道是给全圆佑干的还是气的。毫不客气在全圆佑背上抓出一道道红痕。全圆佑看文俊辉实在哭的狠了，还不忘帮文俊辉擦擦眼泪，温柔的捧起他的脸，亲亲眼角安慰一下。

全圆佑的动作短暂的停顿了一下，文俊辉一口气还没喘上来，就被翻了个面。还没把身体撑稳，全圆佑就毫不留情的又干了进去。这个体位明显比刚刚进的更深，每一下都仿佛顶穿他的灵魂。性器每一次进出都刮蹭着敏感的软肉，身体的深处被性器撞击碾压，绝顶的快感让他几乎窒息，小腿都在痉挛般的打颤，手臂软的难以支撑身体。

全身的热量都涌向下体，文俊辉被直接干到射出来的时候已经叫不出声了。白色粘稠的液体和车座上乱七八糟的液体混在一起，文俊辉也没心思去心疼他的真皮车座了，只能在脑子里骂全圆佑几句。小穴被欺负得又肿又红，但是始作俑者并没有因此停下来。大腿和臀部承受着全圆佑打桩机般的动作，原先晶莹的液体被拍打成白沫。这个动作可以看见文俊辉好看的蝴蝶骨，因为身体承受的撞击而抖动着。纤细的腰部塌下去，能看见好看的腰窝，白净的皮肤上全圆佑留下的红印格外明显。

文俊辉感觉自己快要承受不住这种过度的快感，在海浪里起起伏伏飘摇不定，被檀香味包裹着，身体都要被撕碎了，粗硬的性器要将他捅穿，生殖腔在alpha的欺负下被顶弄开，全圆佑进得一次比一次深。他只能颤抖着扭着腰，紧紧拉着全圆佑的手，避免窒息在浪潮里。

后来又被全圆佑换着姿势干了几回，文俊辉的神志靠近模糊的边缘时，感觉到全圆佑极尽温柔的舔了舔他脖颈后的腺体，然后锋利的虎牙咬了上去。檀木味和苍兰花的香味融合在一起，密的化不开了。

这明明应该是他教训全圆佑在酒吧捣蛋来着，最后怎么自己被欺负成这个样子。易感期的alpha真是让人讨厌，文俊辉想给全圆佑脸上来一拳。最后实在没了力气，抬起手只是摸摸了全圆佑汗淋淋的脸。

意识陷入黑暗前，文俊辉听到全圆佑低沉缓慢的声音，想要听清却模模糊糊地从耳边掠过。

“谢谢老婆。“

最后是全圆佑把车开回了家吗？文俊辉记不起来了。身体跟被打碎后重装的一样，哪哪都疼，哪哪都不听使唤。他从被子里探出头来时，窗帘后面透着蒙蒙亮的天空。

旁边的人并没有睡着，文俊辉看见全圆佑一脸做错事诚恳认错的小孩样坐在床头看着他。

见到文俊辉醒了就凑过来把人抱住，还凑到文俊辉后颈的腺体出嗅了嗅，苍兰花混着檀木香的味道令人安心。

“老婆，想亲亲。”，全圆佑用依旧沙哑的声音说到。

END.


End file.
